


Плавучие небеса

by magic_irish_kid



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_irish_kid/pseuds/magic_irish_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маленький остров Вест блю, Вегапанк мельком, крылья-небо-маленький ребенок Кид. Фанон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Плавучие небеса

Островок в самом конце Вест блю. Унылый маленький островок, все четыре сезона которого были похожи на промозглую осень, стремящуюся к зиме. "Вы бы не хотели жить здесь" - фраза с точностью описывала положение вещей. Улицы зарастали горами механического мусора, в разы превышающими оные у мифического "профессора Вегапанка". Впрочем, из местного населения его мало кто видел. Здесь были свои мастера. Проектировщики, инженеры, ученые и полки энтузиастов, сбежавшиеся на клочок неуклонно замерзающей земли по причине идеальных, или близких к тому, условий для экспериментальных полетов. Полетов, да. Чертова романтика вознесения к небесам на крыльях. Люди тут такое умели.  
Уникальные руды залегали на дне озер, под слоями песка - пара месяцев и автоматы уже добывают их без участия человеческих рук. Нехватка материалов, проблемы с транспортировкой с других морей - научная братия, посовещавшись, за несколько дней выводит формулы и тех.процесс изготовления. Из имеющегося сырья. Никаких проблем, в этих краях ударными темпами решали все. Закончились испытатели, слишком споро мрут - "Послужим прогрессу, отправим своих детей!"  
Крылья завораживали. Переплетение металла и скрепляющих нитей, тонкие перевитые сухожилия проводов и импульсных цепей. Изящное кружево ажурных пустот, помноженное на укрепляющую конструкции сталь. Предел снова и снова выходил за грань - совершенство совершенствовалось. День за днем. Вскоре птицы, которыми все начиналось, остались далеко позади.  
Хрупкая мощь, хищный разворот, обтекаемый плавный изгиб - уже идеал. Ради него, ради обладания чем-то вот таким…  
\- Я пойду, - зачарованы облаками глаза, взгляд устремлен в самую высь. Чтобы наверняка, разъемы и крепежи встраивались на живую в организм. Шея - плечевой пояс - позвонки. Все знали. И на это шли. Не было нигде в мире облаков, как здесь. Из-за них любая мелочь не в счет. "Пойду. Поднимусь и достану рукой", - интересно, мягкие они? Как вата или как пух?  
Мальчишке двенадцать, может тринадцать лет, и кроме необъятной лазоревой сферы над головой в целом мире для него больше ничего нет. Только оно, великое, непостоянное, вечное и манящее переменчивой синевой, белизной. Оно. Небо над карминово-рыжей головой.

***  
Два мазка бирюзовой акварели раскрасили небо, возвращая в мир цвет. Вся бесконечность снова осталась, недосягаемая, там, наверху. Теперь не протянуть даже ладонь - неудачный опыт, такие дела. Пробный полет крыла закончился, вопреки чаяниям, на земле. Отсюда же, только отсюда - отныне и до конца - Кид сможет смотреть в облака. "Больше никогда", - отбивали молоточки в голове, превращаясь в оглушающий набат. Никогда. Так и сказали техники-доктора. Мечта умирала неизбежностью, крупными - первыми и единственными навсегда - слезами из совсем еще по-детски больших глаз.  
Позже получилось подняться, донести себя до берега. В густо-зеленой траве вольготно уложилась-растеклась травмированная спина. Распахнутые глаза до сих пор утопали в сферах разряжающихся воздушных слоев. Пока снизу откуда-то, будто издалека, не послышался плеск. Волна тогда шептала мальчишке об упавшем в глубины небосводе, "что вверху, то и внизу", "есть еще моря, отраженные и отражающие, моря - разве не видишь? - это перевернутые небеса". Вода не сразу, но очаровала, влюбила в себя. Показала не менее притягательный, но другой, не похожий простор. Унесла, приняла крылья, в обмен отпустив на размытый песок, едва не к босым ногам, странный фрукт. Юстасс читал о таких. "Тебе. Не грусти". Почему нет, коли уж все потерял?  
Дьявольская сила перестраивает организм. Клетка ребер, позвоночный столб - кости, мышцы, нервы вернулись "на круги своя". А первым, во что сложилась случайная груда притянутого металла, когда Кид чуть освоился с обретенной способностью, стало крыло. Такое, как было тогда.  
Мир перевернулся в рыже-карминовой голове. Глаза с тех пор смотрели вниз, в плавучие небеса.


End file.
